gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Poker Face
Poker Face by Lady Gaga is featured in Theatricality, the twentieth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel and Shelby. The song is sung after Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her as it is a personal dream of hers. The performance is a cover of the acoustic version of the song, they both simply sing to each other, while Brad plays the song on piano. Lyrics Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it Baby, stay with me Love the game, intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel: She's got to love nobody Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel and Shelby: She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got (with Rachel: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot) Show him what I've got Can't read my Rachel: Can't read my Rachel and Shelby: No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Shelby (with Rachel): I won't tell you that (I love you) Kiss or (hug you) Cause I'm (bluffin') with my (muffin) I'm not (lyin') I'm just (stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin') Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Rachel and Shelby: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Trivia *This is the second out of four Rachel-Shelby duets, the first being I Dreamed a Dream, the third Somewhere and the fourth Next to Me. **However it's their first duet during which they actually interact (I Dreamed a Dream was a dream sequence). *Idina Menzel, who plays Shelby, performed this song during LIVE: Barefoot at the Symphony. During her performance she stated that she didn't think it isn't a suitable song for a mother-daughter reunion because "there are odd words in this song... baked goods to "muffin"..." Source *This song has sold over 410,000 digital downloads in the US, making it the 10th best-selling Glee song of all time. *This song debuted at #100 and peaked at #20 on the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart, one of the biggest jumps in the history of the chart. Errors *When Rachel and Shelby are singing Poker Face at the piano, Rachel starts out in front of her music folder and Shelby opposite her - then they switch sides. Later in the song, they're back to their original positions even though they haven't shifted back for us to see on screen. *When Shelby leaves, she doesn't take her bag with her. Gallery 49fa0fecc10314c4d4bda8e0d4fb9650da631ee1-Glee-03-2010-05-25.jpg 72c294d33fa9c275d904e08035f336ec13cd2f3e-Glee-04-2010-05-25.jpg 158375_1829263143004_1829257662867_16879_975_b.jpg getProfileGalleryImage.jpg Glee18-rachel-and-shelby-sing-pokerface.jpg glee120 0745.jpg most emotional_musical_number.jpg Music-pokerface.jpg OB-IQ317 glee1 E 20100526185537.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-06-00h22m36s177.png tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif tumblr mfb12nG4WG1ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif GLEERSPokerFace.gif pokerface hug.png poker face sing.jpg pokerface.gif Glee120 0745.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Shelby Corcoran Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One